


Shoulder Porn

by AllOfTheFanfic



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOfTheFanfic/pseuds/AllOfTheFanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus has a thing for Alec's shoulders</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoulder Porn

**Author's Note:**

> This is because some people had a discussion about Alec's shoulders and I couldn't help myself  
> So here you go: Malec shoulder porn  
> Obviously NSFW  
> My first time writing something like this, so be gentle ♥

Magnus drags a finger over Alec’s shoulder gently just because he can. And the soft sigh and shudder are like his own private miracles. He’s so happy he can do this. The first time Magnus saw Alec shirtless everything was moving too fast and when he just wanted to stand and stare at the younger man for hours Alec had other ideas and decided to cover up. Magnus didn’t know where to look then, wanting to see everything and anything, Alec’s skin glistening with sweat from his workout. The warlock ended up seeing more than he should at that point but way less than he wanted before it ended too soon and Alec had to cover up. Though he did leave his hoodie open, so Magnus still had a good view, just not as great compared to before.

But now Alec is shirtless with him, willingly and privately. Just for Magnus to see and no one to interrupt them. At least for an hour or two because the world is still ending. But at this moment Magnus feels like he and Alec are in their private world and nothing can separate them. Now Magnus has all the time he wants to watch and study Alec as the younger man blushes but doesn’t make a move to cover up. Once again Magnus drags a finger over Alec’s shoulder to his neck and back down. The shadowhunter’s body is mesmerising and Magnus can’t get enough of it. His other hand joins his first one and he frames Alec’s face with his fingers leaning up for a soft kiss between them. Alec smiles into it and his hands come up around Magnus’ waist. The warlock’s magic fingers dance down Alec’s chin and neck slowly as they kiss, they play on his muscled shoulders before going down over a lightly haired chest. Magnus can feel muscles dancing under his fingers and smiles into the kiss, nibbling on his boyfriend’s bottom lip. His hands are slow, methodical, like he’s trying to learn every curve of Alec’s body. And in a sense he is. Magnus wants to know what reactions he can tease out of his gorgeous shadowhunter with just his fingers.

But he always comes back to Alec’s strong shoulders, it’s like he’s mesmerised. Magnus softly breaks off their kiss smiling at the little whine from Alec and after giving him a light kiss on his chin, a promise of more, he watches his fingers run over the strong shoulders. He wants to lick, kiss and bite every inch of them and he almost does, but stops himself, reminding himself to take it slow. With a soft kiss to Alec’s neck he trails his lips down and bites softly and his darling Alexander shudders. Sucking on the spot softly before letting it go Magnus looks at his boyfriend to see if he’d done wrong, but Alexander looks like he’s enjoying himself, his eyes half hooded, biting his bottom lip like that. Alec wraps his hands tighter around Magnus and brings him closer, tilting his head and exposing more of his neck in a silent plea and the warlock can’t help but comply with a sly smirk. He trails his lips and tongue over that gorgeous rune on Alec’s neck and he would be lying if he said he didn’t fantasize about exactly this after seeing the younger boy shirtless for the first time. Now he can take his time and put marks around the rune and from the sounds of it Alexander seems to be enjoying himself. Magnus keeps trailing light fingers over the boy’s shoulders but when he scratches softly he’s surprised by the intensity of Alec’s reaction. From the intense look it seems that Alec is surprised too. Magnus smirks and scratches him again and sure enough there’s another loud moan and a shudder wracking both of their bodies. The warlock can’t help but concentrate on that one spot now. Where Alec’s neck and shoulder meet there’s apparently a very sensitive spot and Magnus has to kiss it. So he does. And when he kisses it he can’t help but bite and suck on it making his partner throw his head back and moan again, Alec’s fingers digging into Magnus’ hips, holding him closer as if he’s scared Magnus would move away.

Magnus keeps gently sucking and biting that spot enjoying the delicious response from his boyfriend and trails his nails over Alec’s shoulder blades. When he finally leans away from Alec there’s already a bruise forming and he grins proudly. Alexander’s fingers brush on Magnus’ hips trying to bring him even closer and from their very efficient position of Magnus stradling Alec’s hips as they sit on the sofa Magnus can see and feel just how excited Alec had gotten from Magnus’ exploration of his naked torso and the make out session before. Without thinking much about it Magnus presses even closer, showing Alec that he’s affected too, that Alec’s delicious moans are very effective on him. Alec groans softly and leans in for a kiss and Magnus responds immediately. The kiss is sloppy, all tongue and teeth and biting but very enjoyable for both parties as Alexander starts trailing his hands over Magnus’ back and the older man retaliates by scratching at the younger’s shoulder blades. They both groan now as Alec’s hips jump and they rub deliciously against each other and Magnus sucks on his lip in encouragement. He slowly kisses back down his boyfriend’s neck sucking a matching bruise on the other side than before as Alec keeps moaning in his ear. At a well placed bite the shadowhunters’ hips move again and this time Magnus grinds back, seeking more contact with the beautiful man under him.

The warlock is set on exploring the beautiful body before him and figuring out just how to make Alec moan again and as he trails soft fingers over heated shoulders, seeking out sensitive spots he lets his eyes wander. Magnus notices a few scars and leans in to kiss them softly, caring even in the midst of this heat that he and Alec created. He smiles and kisses every birthmark and groans as Alexander keeps grinding on him, the friction delicious and sending sparks through his whole body. Magnus bites and sucks a few marks and trails his nails down the very inviting chest before him and Alec arches his back into Magnus’ touch asking wordlessly for more. And he’s not cruel enough to deny what the shadowhunter is asking for so nicely. The older man lets his fingers dance over Alec’s chest, memorizing every curve and his mouth sucks on the boy’s throat and they keep grinding their hips. The whole moment is delicious and Alec seems to be dazed with pleasure, his fingers on one hand digging into Magnus’ back, the other in his hair holding the warlock as close to his own body as he can. Magnus almost purrs in pleasure, ready to comply with anything his shadowhunter wants. He wants the boy to feel good and is ready to do almost anything just to hear Alexander groan and see him shiver again.

Magnus’ fingers find his boyfriends nipples and ghost over them, not sure what kind of reaction that would cause, but Alexander seems to enjoy that too if the gasp and the change of rhythm in their hips is any indicator. The warlock teases him softly, gently coaxing out moans and shivers out of his lover, leaving lovebites over his broad shoulders. He smiles as he thinks of all the delicious possibilities those shoulders present and trails his tongue over a scar practically purring as Alec’s thrusts become more erratic and press harder into him. Magnus’ back arches and he presses close to his shadowhunter, fingers still teasing his nipples deliciously. The sound of Alexander’s pants in his ear encouraging him further Magnus teases the sensitive spot again and with a shuddering moan that sounds a lot like Magnus’ own name Alec tenses pressing hard into him and stills, his fingers scratching at Magnus’ scalp. Softly kissing and licking the abused spot Magnus lets Alec come down from his high, enjoying every moment and the knowledge that he caused this. He made Alexander Lightwood cum in his pants with only dry humping and neck biting. He’s never been so proud of himself.

When it seems like Alec has relaxed a bit Magnus leans away just far enough so he can see his shadowhunters face and what a sight it is. Hazel eyes with blown pupils watching him through hooded lids, face flushed, lips bitten red and still panting. Magnus hasn’t seen anything as beautiful as his Alexander in this moment and there’s a smile on his lips as he leans in for a tender kiss.


End file.
